gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MSF-007SS Gundam Seltsam
The is a Gunpla appearing in Gundam Build Divers Re:RISE and is based on the Gundam Tertium. Technology & Combat Characteristics A mysterious heavily customized Gunpla that suddenly invaded Freddie's mission. It departs greatly from ordinary customization rules, resulting in a strange silhouette with a massive monstrous right arm as the "Seltsam" in its name implies. Besides the huge arm that clearly unbalances it, this bizarre Gunpla also displays demonic strength that far transcend the limits of common sense. The reason for its strength that allows it to face the BUILD DiVERS alone, and the identity of its pilot are some of the mysteries surrounding the Gunpla. In any case, it is a fact that it's the greatest threat for Hiroto Kuga and his friends. Armaments ;*Seltsam Arm :A monstrous right arm that gives the Gunpla a devilish impression. The Seltsam Arm is extremely powerful as its appearance implies and can be further extended by unfolding its frame. Due to its symmetrical design, it can also be attached as the left arm. ;*Hyper Destlance :A massive lance-like close combat weapon. Its effective range and destructive power are further improved when it's utilized with the Seltsam Arm. Has four built-in beam guns for added firepower. ;*Shield Binder :A multi-purpose defense weapon connected to the backpack via a flexible arm. It is equipped with a powerful firearm, the Folding Destlauncer, and two close combat-use Beam Sabers. :;*Folding Destlauncer ::A buster launcher with a foldable barrel and is capable of immense firepower. :;*Beam Saber ::A close combat weapon that emits a beam blade, a pair are stored on the inner surface of the shield binder. It is held in the left hand when in use. ;*Beam Cannon :A ranged beam weapon mounted in each leg's shin armor. Thus, the shin armor has to be lifted when using this weapon. History Picture Gallery Gundam_Seltsam_concept_art_by_Takayuki_Yanase.jpeg|Concept art by Takayuki Yanase Gundam Seltsam (Ep 06).JPG|Eyes glowing (Ep 06) Gundam Seltsam (Ep 07) 01.jpg|Appearing before the Build DiVERS (Ep 07) Gundam Seltsam (Ep 07) 02.jpg|Close up (Ep 07) Gundam Seltsam (Ep 07) 03.jpg|Swinging Hyper Destlance with Seltsam Arm (Ep 07) Gundam Seltsam (Ep 07) 04.jpg|Generating a shock wave with Hyper Destlance (Ep 07) Gundam Seltsam (Ep 07) 05.jpg|Firing Folding Destlauncher (Ep 07) Gundam Seltsam (Ep 09).jpg|Firing Beam Cannons (Ep 09) MSF-007SS Gundam Seltsam (Ep 10) 01.jpg|Firing Hyper Destlance's Beam Guns (Ep 10) MSF-007SS Gundam Seltsam (Ep 10) 02.jpg|Attacking with Hyper Destlance (Ep 10) MSF-007SS Gundam Seltsam (Ep 10) 03.jpg|Attacking Mobile Doll May with Seltsam Arm (Ep 10) MSF-007SS Gundam Seltsam (Ep 11).JPG|Close up (Ep 11) MSF-007SS Gundam Seltsam (Ep 12) 04.jpg|Attacking with multiple Eldora Army Units (Ep 12) PFF-X7-J5 Jupitive Gundam (Ep 12) 06.jpg|Vs. Jupitive Gundam (1) (Ep 12) MSF-007SS Gundam Seltsam (Ep 12) 01.JPG|Close up (Ep 12) PFF-X7-J5 Jupitive Gundam (Ep 12) 08.jpg|Vs. Jupitive Gundam (2) (Ep 12) MSF-007SS Gundam Seltsam (Ep 12) 02.jpg|With Beam Saber (Ep 12) MSF-007SS Gundam Seltsam (Ep 12) 03.jpg|Charging with Beam Saber (Ep 12) Gunpla HGBDR Gundam Seltsam.jpg|HGBD:R 1/144 Gundam Seltsam (2019): box art HGBDR Seltsam Arms.jpg|HGBD:R 1/144 Seltsam Arms (2020): box art Gundam Seltsam (Gunpla) (Front).jpg|HGBD:R 1/144 Gundam Seltsam (Front) Gundam Seltsam (Gunpla) (Rear).jpg|HGBD:R 1/144 Gundam Seltsam (Rear) Gundam Seltsam (Gunpla) (Action Pose 1).jpg|HGBD:R 1/144 Gundam Seltsam (Action Pose 1) Gundam Seltsam (Gunpla) (Action Pose 2).jpg|HGBD:R 1/144 Gundam Seltsam (Action Pose 2) Gundam Seltsam (Gunpla) (Action Pose 3).jpg|HGBD:R 1/144 Gundam Seltsam (Action Pose 3) Notes & Trivia *Seltsam is the german word for "Strange". References External Links *Gundam Seltsam on the Gundam Build Divers (official Japanese website)